Bemused, Bewildered and Brunette
by Rapid Ruby
Summary: Dreamer story. After three years away from Roswell, Max Evans is back looking insanely gorgeous. The only problem is he’s not alone. Much to the dismay of Liz Parker, Max is married or well so it seems.
1. The Prologue’s Prologue: Nothing is

Title: Bemused, Bewildered and Brunette  
**Author**: Ruby  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Roswell nor anything related to Roswell.  
**Pairing: **Liz and Max plus other CC

**Timeline: Set three years after End of The World  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: After three years away from Roswell, Max Evans is back looking insanely gorgeous. The only problem is he's not alone. Much to the dismay of Liz Parker, Max is married or well so it seems.**

Author's Note:

1. This is a dreamer story. I know that the first two chapters aren't really filled with dreamer stuff but the rest of the story will be. I promise. Anyway hope you enjoy.

2. Thank you to the wonderful Bre for all her support and help she has given me on this story.

****

The Prologue's Prologue  
_Nothing is how it seems_

Max Evans leaned against the hood of his car and stared at the 'Welcome to Roswell' sign before him. He wasn't sure how long he had been staring at it or why he was suddenly finding it so hard to get back into the car and drive the rest of the way into town. Leaving Roswell hadn't been easy but it seemed like going back now after three years was going to be a lot harder.

The sound of movement bought Max's attention away from the sign and back to the passenger still in the Chevelle. He smiled at the sight of the brunette curled up a sleep in the back seat and suddenly knew that everything would be alright. He wasn't the same person he had been when he left Roswell, he had changed and he wasn't going to waste time staring at a stupid sign anymore.

* * *

In the three years that Max had been away, it seemed like nothing in Roswell had changed very much. Worryingly, it seemed like he had never even left as he drove the finally few minutes to The Crashdown. 

He looked in the rear mirror, checking to make sure that the sleeping beauty was still a sleep before getting out of the car. There was no point waking her until they got to their hotel, she would only be grumpy and he wasn't planning to stay too long anyway. Just long, enough to say hello and a quick how are you doing?

Max took a deep breath before walking into The Crashdown and it wasn't long before his sister and friends caught sight of him.

"Max, you're home!" Isabel squealed as she threw herself into his arms. "I can't believe you're finally home!"

"And in desperate need of a hair cut," Maria laughed as she waited for her turn to embrace him. When Isabel finally released him, Maria ran a hand through his hair and grinned. "Have you been taking hair advice from Michael? I always wondered what you two talked about on the phone but I guess now I can see"

"I wasn't willing to go as far as sticking my finger in a plug socket." Max said with a grin of his own.

"Hey! What is it with you guys and picking on my hair?" Michael exclaimed, "It's because you're jealous, you are all jealous!"

"Whatever you need to tell yourself Guerin," Alex said rolling his eyes before grinning at Max. "About time you came home Max! Roswell just hasn't been the same without you"

Michael groaned in disgust "Man, Whitman you are such a woman. I thought we discussed this already, save your feeling sharing for the women folk! God, next you'll be crying and begging him never to leave again"

"Which is an excellent idea," Isabel said, "It would be nice to actually spend some time with my only brother after all…"

Max groaned as Alex smirked at him "Here comes the guilt trip."

"…he hasn't been to see us in three years not even for the holidays and he hasn't been the most reliable person when it comes to returning phone calls and emails."

"I'm sorry Izzy; I promise I'll make it up to you over the next two weeks." Max said glancing down at his watch "I should get going. I wanted to get settled at the hotel before I go and see Mom and Dad."

"You'll only staying two weeks? Max, we all thought you would be staying longer. Dad has this weeklong fishing trip planned and why are you staying at a hotel? Mom has gotten your room ready. I thought that it could be like old times!" Isabel stated with a frown.

"Izzy…"

"Max!"

Max tensed at the sound of the familiar voice and felt his heart begin to beat faster. It was an instant reminder that things could never be as they had been before. He took a deep breath before he turned around slowly, preparing his heart for a beating as he laid eyes on Liz Parker for the first time in three years.

Liz could hardly believe that he was standing in front of her. She had dreamt of this moment countless times over the last three years, imagined every possible way their first meeting could go, fantasized about him sweeping her into his arms and never letting go.

But now he was here and it didn't seem like he was going to be doing any sweeping any time soon.

"Max, it's so good to see you," Liz said as she approached him, unsure what to do or say. Should she shake his hand? Should she hug him? Should she declare her undying love for him? What was she suppose to do? The look on his face wasn't giving her any clues as to what was going on in his head as he stared at her with what could only be described as disinterest.

He nodded with indifference and Liz tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat as he turned his back on her. She had been stupid to think that it was possible for him to still love her. Three years was obviously going to change a person, she just hadn't thought it would happen to Max.

He hadn't changed much looks wise, his hair was slightly long then she remembered and had a certain disheveled rock star style about. The tight black t-shirt he wore left little to the imagination and the scruffy jeans had been quite clearly been made just for him. It was also obvious that the Californian sun hadn't done him any harm either since he glowed with health and looked like he had just stepped out of a glossy magazine.

"I really should be going," Max was telling Isabel while trying to inch closer to the exit.

Liz dragged her eyes away from his back and looked towards Maria. She attempted to smile at her best friend but failed miserably. Maria gave her a sympathetic smile and gestured to the empty seat beside her which Liz happily filled. From her new position she got a clearer look at Max's face, he was still gorgeous.

"But you haven't even spoken to Liz or told us about your journey? We need to catch up! You must be hungry or thirsty or something" Isabel said grabbing her brother's arm and holding him in place.

"Can't you stay for a little longer?" Maria asked giving Liz's hand a reassuring squeeze under the table.

"I have something I should tell you actually…"

"You know Max Evans; this is why I'm divorcing your ass! Did it ever cross your mind to crack open a window? Or maybe wake me up? I could have suffocated it was so damn hot in that car and do you honestly want to be a widow after only two days of marriage? People would think that you married me for my money and you know…oh…"

Everybody but Max turned to look at the new comer. Liz was in a state of shock and it was clear by the looks on the others' faces that she wasn't the only one. Max was married! It had to be some sort of joke, she had to be dreaming, Max couldn't be married. It wasn't the way it was suppose to be. He was meant to be her soul mate. How could he be married to someone else?

Liz tightened her grip on Maria's hand causing Maria to tear her eyes away from the new couple and look at Liz with concern and pity

"Are you okay Liz?" Maria whispered in her ear.

Liz tried to smile, she tried to nod but she just couldn't. She couldn't do anything but stare at the curly haired brunette who was stood beside Max. She watched the expression on Max's face change to a look of tenderness as he smiled at the other woman.

She was going to throw up!

**

* * *

**

"Max, why is everyone staring at me?"

Max rolled his eyes heavenwards as Serena's question was followed by a dozen others.

"You're married! When? How? Why? Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you invite us? How did you meet? How long were you dating? Why have you never mentioned that you were engaged? Do Mom and Dad know? How could you not tell us?"

All the questions seemed to overlap and Max waited patiently for everyone to shut up. Max couldn't stop himself looking at Liz. He had been fighting a losing battle since the moment she had walked into The Crashdown and back into his life. She was still as captivating as ever and it took all his energy just to turn away from her.

He couldn't deal with these feeling again. The feelings that he had thought were well and truly buried were now back and invading every inch of his being. How could he still love her after all these years, after everything that had happened between them, after all the pain she had caused him? Why couldn't he hate her?

"Max, are you going to answer me?" Isabel demanded and Max looked nervously at his sister. She looked mad, really mad and he was sure if looks could kill Serena and him would be as dead as William Shakespeare.

"What can I say?" Max asked as he mentally calculated the distant between him and the nearest exit. "We met, we fell in love, we got married. The end"

"Say what?" Serena said, staring at him in complete disbelief.

Max smiled down at her in what he hoped appeared to be adoration and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Guys, allow me to introduce you to Serena Macalister Evans. Serena this is Isabel, Alex, Michael and Maria." There was uncomfortable pause "Oh and Liz"

Serena looked up at him and searched his eyes for some clue as to what was going on inside his head and received a pleading look that told her that she should just go along with whatever Max said. She didn't like not knowing what was going on but Max was her best friend and if she couldn't trust him then she couldn't trust anyone.

Max nearly sighed in relief when Serena turned and smiled at the group who were still staring at him in complete horror.

"Would it be too much of a cliché to say that I've heard so much about you all?"

Isabel stared at the brunette with narrowed eyes "That depends, would it be too much of a cliché to say that we haven't heard a damn thing about you"

"That's easy enough to change." Serena smiled graciously obviously unaffected by the glares she was receiving not just from Isabel but from Liz and Maria as well. "First thing first, Max could you show me to the restroom please?"

"Yeah it's just over…"

"I want you to come with me!" Serena said giving him meaningful look. A look Max knew better then to ignore.

"Could you guys excuse us for minute?"

He didn't bother waiting for anyone to reply before wrapping an arm around Serena's waist but he was sure that he heard someone (most probably Michael) mutter the word "whipped" as he dragged her towards the toilets. He pushed her into an empty washroom and locked the door behind him.

"Okay, did I miss something?" Serena asked when Max finally turned to face her. She did not look impressed as she narrowed her hazel eyes and glared at him, her arms folded tightly across her chest and her foot tapping on the floor tiles as she waited impatiently for his reply.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked deciding that playing dumb was the best course of actions.

"Geez, I don't know. Maybe the whole 'we met, we fell in love, we got married' thing." Serena said, "I thought it went more like we met, we became best friends and then went to Las Vegas. When did we fall in love?"

"I love you," Max said giving her a lopsided smile that would have made any other girl's knees go weak. He tugged one of her curls playfully and grinned even more when she swatted his hands away.

"Pfft, not enough to stay married to me forever. So do you want to give me the cliff notes on what's going on in that head of yours before I decide to commit first-degree murder?"

Max instantly sobered up. There was no point in trying to lie to her, she knew him too well by now not to see through his lies straight away. "I didn't think it would be this hard to see her again. I thought I had managed to put that all behind me now but as soon as I heard her voice it all came rushing back!"

Serena already knew without having to ask whom he meant. "Maybe if you talked to her you would be able to put it behind you. Maybe if you could forgive…"

Max didn't allow her to finish "She betrayed me!"

"But maybe if you could talk to her about…"

"I don't want to talk to her!" Max declared running a hand through his hair. "I don't want to know the details or the reasons. I just want to get through the next two weeks here and go back home"

Serena decided to give up while she was ahead. There had been countless times over the last three years where she had attempted to get Max to call or write to Liz so that he could finally move on and stop dwelling in the past. She had tried numerous tactics and all had failed. Max Evans was one stubborn cookie but she loved him anyway.

She sighed signalling her defeat, "Talk to me then. Explain to me how us pretending to be married helps the situation."

"We're not pretending, we are actually married if you remember correctly," Max pointed out causing Serena to stare at him in irritation.

"Vegas weddings aren't real! Just ask Britney"

Max smiled. Serena's insane logic was always a source of amusement and never failed to astound him. It was impossible for life to be boring with Serena Macalister around.

"I don't want Liz to think that I've been moping about her the last three years…"

"Moping? Ha! I don't think that Amanda, Maggie, Lucy, Scarlett, Joey and Claire count as moping"

"…I want her to know that I moved on with my life." Max said ignoring Serena's input.

"And I'm pretty sure that Sabrina, Haley, Cordelia, Brooke and Kimber count as moving on with your life." Serena snorted while Max sighed.

He had spent the last three years trying to move on, trying to find someone to fill the void that Liz had left but at times, it seemed hopeless. Each and every girl that he would date he would find himself comparing them to Liz. He didn't mean to do it but he just couldn't stop himself. He really was a sucker for punishment.

"You're not helping Serena!"

"Honestly Max, I really need you to explain to me how our charade of a marriage is going to do anything other then cause more problems." Serena said but then it suddenly dawned on her. "Oh my god! You're planning to use me as a human shied. You think that because you have a wife she won't try to get close to you again. You're going to use me as a barrier between you and Liz! Ha and you say that I have a twisted sense of logic! Well I'm telling you right now that it isn't going to work. If Liz still loves you then nothing is going to be able to prevent her trying to get you back not even me"

"You don't know Liz."

"And neither do you anymore. She might not even have feelings for you anymore. This whole pretence could be for nothing and if she does still have feelings for you…" She paused as she reached for his hand and grasped it tightly with hers. "You know Max you're going to have to risk your heart one day. You can't keep hiding from love!"

"Serena, the heart is a hollow muscular organ that pumps blood around the body and love, well that just a whole load of chemical reactions that…"

"Blah, blah and more blah" Serena said rolling her eyes. "We should get back to your friends before they send out a search party. I bet they're just dying to know all the details of our supposed engagement and wedding."

"Thank you, I'll make it…"

"You can thank me with ice cream and chocolate later but now we better go and face the wolves,"

TBC…


	2. Prologue: It’s easier to run

****

Prologue

It's easier to run

3 years earlier

Max Evans was running away, he was running away from all that he had ever known and all the dreams he had held for the future. Max Evans was running away from Liz Parker and the pain that seemed to be linked with loving her. He was man enough to admit that he was a coward and he was smart enough to realize that leaving Roswell wouldn't stop the pain but still, escaping Roswell seemed to be the only option.

He had to get as far away from her as possible and California seemed like the perfect place to recuperate and rebuild his life. He didn't want to have to keep avoiding his friends just in case she happened to be there or have to deal with the painfully awkward silences that happened every time that they did happen to be in the same place at the same time. He needed to be somewhere that didn't constantly remind him of her.

"I don't want you to leave. Please just think about this!" Isabel pleaded as she gripped his hand tightly. "Max, please don't go"

Max tried to smile reassuringly but hated himself for the pain he was causing his sister. He was being selfish but he couldn't stay not even for Isabel. He needed to do something for himself; he needed to discover who he actually was.

"I don't think that this is a good idea," Isabel continued before adding in a strained whisper "What if the skins attack again? We are safer if we all stay together. What if Khiver…"

"Isabel, I need to do this." Max said gently squeezing her hand "I need a change, I want a fresh beginning."

"Max, lots of people break up and they don't move to a different state. Why do you have to?" Isabel said hotly. She pushed a hand through her hair and glared at him in frustration. It had been a week since Max had informed everyone that he was leaving Roswell and it had been a week full of bitter arguments, pointless reasoning and endless pleading.

"The bus is going to be leaving in a minute and I don't want to leave with you mad at me,"

"Then don't leave. Please Max don't leave." Isabel sniffed "I don't want to lose you."

Max embraced his crying sister tightly, "Don't cry Izzy, please don't cry. Everything is going to be okay, I'll be home for the holidays and you can come and visit me whenever you like. You'll barely notice that I'm gone."

"Honey, the bus is getting ready to leave now." Diane said giving him a watery smile.

Max nodded and gave Isabel a finally squeeze before releasing her. He moved towards his parents, unsure what to say or do now that the time to leave them had finally come. Doubts started to cloud his mind as his mother hugged him closely. He was going to miss them so much, more then he had thought possible.

"Now if you needed anything, _anything_ at all just call! And if you decided that you want to come home then don't hesitate to get on the first bus back here." she let go of him and smiled "Just be safe and know that we love you. You'll always be my special little…"

"There's no need to embarrass him, Diane! Anyone would think that we weren't ever going to see Max again the way you and Izzy are behaving." Philip said. He moved towards his son and smiled. "We are proud of you Max. Now you better get on that bus before the women of this family decided never to let you go"

"Thanks dad,"

"Just don't look back," Philip whispered in Max's ear as they hugged.

Max nodded and moved towards the bus. His father's finally words to him chanting in his head. _Don't look back, don't look back, just don't look back._

It was easier said then done.

* * *

"Did you know that I'm a seductive diva?"

Max looked up from the thesis he had been working on and stared blankly at his roommate, Serena Macalister. How was he suppose to answer her question? Yes? No? Can I phone a friend? In all fairness, he should really be use to Serena saying the most random and bizarre things, they had after all been living together for the last six months.

"And you know this because?" Max asked, deciding that it was safer answer.

"I did the 'What's your passion personality?' quiz in my Cosmopolitan. I just can't believe that I'm a seductive diva! Do you think I'm temperamental?" She collapsed onto his bed with a dramatic sigh. "You're the 'Shy Escapist' type by the way. Apparently you are a romantic fantasist who secretly daydreams about being dominated and has no interest in porn"

Max rolled his eyes and snorted in amusement "You know those quizzes are a load bullshit. I don't know why you insist on doing them."

Serena let out another sigh before smiling at him "I guess you're right. I mean that secret stash of porn you have hidden would suggest that you had _some _interest in…"

Serena squealed as a pillow sailed past her face and hit the wall behind her. She grinned smugly at him. "Wow that was a pretty weak throw. I would have thought it would have been a lot stronger considering all the exercise your right hand must get"

The second pillow did not miss its target and Serena landed on the floor with a soft thud. Max peered over the side of the bed to where Serena laid giggling and sent her a victorious smile. He reached down and helped her to her feet. "Shouldn't you be getting to class?"

"Ugh, don't remember me! I don't know what Jane Austen was thinking about when she wrote 'Emma' but whatever it was, it must have been boring. Did you need me to pick you up from soccer practice this afternoon?" Serena asked as she walked through the apartment with Max following closely behind her.

Max shook his head, "I've got a date with Kimber,"

"What happened with Joey?" Serena asked as she searched in her bag for her car keys.

"It didn't work out," Max said, he reached for Serena's keys that were where she left them and passed them to her. "She just wasn't…" he paused as he searched for the right word to describe what Joey had been missing.

"She just wasn't that Liz girl and in a month's time you're be breaking up with Kimber because she just isn't that Liz girl." Serena pointed out. "And before you deny it, you know I'm right. I know she hurt you Max but you cannot keep on like this. It isn't fair to Kimber and it isn't fair to you."

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Translation; can we continue to avoid this subject?" Serena muttered. She narrowed her hazel eyes and searched for some sign that he was listening to her. "Fine Mr Evans you go off and be all broody! I will see you later that is if you can tear yourself away from Kimber,"

"Serena, wait…"

"Max, you are my best friend and I love you but sometimes I just don't understand you!"

Max sighed as the apartment door slammed shut. Sometimes living with Serena was impossible; she was so desperate to fix everything and everyone. She couldn't bear to see anyone in pain especially if she loved that person but she just could not understand what it was like to be betrayed countless time by the person you loved. She thought that he could just pick up the phone and dial Liz's number.

He looked towards the phone and suddenly had the most overwhelming urge to take Serena's advice. He missed the sound of Liz's voice, he missed the way she would say his name and…

Stupid! He was so very stupid.

* * *

To:

Subject: Babies, Christmas and other stuff.

Max,

In case you have forgotten, this is Isabel. You know your sister. Would it kill you to reply to one of my emails or maybe even phone me! Anyway, I thought I would email you to let you know that Tess has had the babies. Two perfect little boys, Nathan and Lucas. Kyle is over the moon. Although Michael and Alex keep having panic attacks whenever Maria and I look or fuss over the babies. I attached some photos of the babies so that you can see for your self how adorable they are. Will you be able to come home for the Christenings? Tess really wants you there and I know that I wouldn't mind seeing you.

How was your Christmas? Was skiing in Italy as much as fun as you thought it would be? Christmas here just wasn't the same without you. It was really strange. This was the first Christmas that we haven't spent together and it was really odd. I thought Mom was going to cry every time she looked at your empty place but I guess a free trip to Italy is something you just couldn't pass up on.

On other news, Alex and I are moving in together. It's a big step but I think it is the right time in our relationship for it. What do you think? Do you think I'm doing the right thing? I love Alex, even when he is being annoying but the thought of moving together scares me. Michael and Maria are still the same, they still fight and make up and then fight again. I think Michael is sulking at the moment because he overheard Maria declaring her undying love for Brad Pitt. Men! Just so childish.

Anyway, I had better end this here. Alex is coming over soon to talk about apartments. I had better hear from you soon.

Love,

Izzy

p.s Liz is doing okay. I think she still misses you. She asks after you all the time. I wish you would speak to her Max. Please think about it.

To:

Sender:

Subject: Sorry!

Hey Izzy,

I know it has been ages since you sent me that last email and I'm sorry that I haven't replied sooner. Life has been kind of hectic! I'm glad to hear that you are all doing so well. The twins look just like Tess, which must be a huge relief to her. I don't know if I'll be able to come home for the…

"I got a job," Serena declared as she bounced into the room taking Max's attention away from the computer. She laughed breathlessly as she waved a piece of paper in front of his face and grinned at him. "Wow, I never thought the word 'job' could be this exciting unless of course I was guy and it was prefixed with the word 'Blow' and accompanied by a stunning blonde who has easy tattooed to her forehead."

"That's great," Max said, thankful for a distraction. He watched Serena twirl around the room and felt a smile tug at his lips. Serena's excitement was infectious although thankfully her randomness wasn't. "Do you want to tell me about it or are you going to just ramble about how exciting the word 'Job' is?"

"Oh well I was in the record store and got talking to the manager. Long story short, he said he could see a lot of potential in me and offered me a job on the spot. I can't believe it. How much fun is going to be? I love the movie 'Empire Records'. I wonder if…"

Max rolled his eyes as Serena rambled on. Potential? Ha, Max bet that guy saw potential. You would have to blind not to notice that Serena was undeniable beautiful with dark curly hair and hazel eyes that always seemed to be full of laughter.

"…we should go out and celebrate! Are you busy?"

Max glanced at the computer screen before shaking his head, "Nope, now is the perfect time to celebrate!"

"Excellent, Bryon already said that he would join us and I was thinking about inviting Claire and maybe Amanda. What do you think? Should I invite another guy to even out the numbers?"

Max groaned, "Bryon? God, I hate that guy."

"You could invite one of you soccer buddies! How about Jonathan? I've wanted to meet him for ages," Serena continued, ignoring Max's groan.

Max groaned again, "What? So I can have the pleasure of explaining why you aren't returning any of his calls and why you suddenly jumped into a bush to avoid him when you saw him on the street?"

"For you information I fell into that bush and anyway that Sol guy was so weird." Serena said in a matter-of-factly tone as she blushed and glared at him "Anyway I've got a really good feeling about Jonathan. Or at least I would like to get a good feel of him,"

"Fine but…" Max's sentence was left hanging as Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He sighed, when had he became wrapped around her finger?

"You're the best Max,"

* * *

He was going to have to break up with her. There was nothing else he could do. Max tried to smile across the table at the buxom blonde who sat across from him but just couldn't. He wasn't sure what she was talking about nor was he interested in what she was saying.

"Amanda, we need to talk" Max said interrupting her in mid sentence. He tried to decide where to begin. It was so hard. There were no right words, only wrong ones. Maybe he should sleep with another girl when he knew that Amanda could walk in at any moment.

He had got the message loud and clear when he caught Liz in bed with… No, he shouldn't be thinking about this right now.

"What is it baby?"

He hated it when she called him baby. Liz had never… He stopped himself before he finished that thought. Why did he always have to compare everyone to Liz? Amanda was nothing like Liz, she didn't look like Liz or sound like Liz. She was the complete opposite to Liz.

Maybe that was the problem.

"I think we should break up."

* * *

"You're breaking up with me? Why are you breaking up me?"

Why indeed? Haley was beautiful, smart and funny. She didn't smoke or do drugs. She liked animals and children. She was practically perfect. There just wasn't that spark. She just wasn't…

Max tried to think of something that didn't sound to cliché but gave up as Haley glared at him fiercely "I think you deserve better then me and…"

"Are you sleeping with Serena?" Haley asked abruptly.

Max snorted in amusement before he could stop himself. That had to be the most absurd thing he had ever heard. Serena was going to die laughing when she heard about this.

"Oh my God! You are!"

Max shook his head quickly, "No I'm not. Serena has nothing to do with this. I don't think that we are going to work as a couple. I am sorry Haley. I want us to…"

"Save it Evans. I hope you and Serena are extremely miserable together." Haley said as she emptied the rest of her wine into Max's lap.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride,"

"If you're tongue goes anywhere near my tongue, I'll bite it off" Serena whispered sweetly as Max leaned down to kiss her.

"Why do I let you talk me into these things?" Max mumbled against Serena's lips. He shifted uncomfortably as the overweight and slightly balding Elvis impersonator stared at him and a completely unaware Serena.

This was not how he had thought his wedding day to be and Serena was not who he had imagined he would be married to. The odd time he had thought about getting married Liz's face had always appeared in his mind. Of course that had always been before he left Roswell. But there was no doubt about the fact that Liz Parker would have made a most stunning bride. He would have wore a suit for Liz.

Dressed simply in a vintage Sex Pistols t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans, Max was not your typical groom but then again Serena was hardly what you could call a typical bride. Wearing a pair of low rise jeans and a Baby-Doll Camisole, Serena looked like she was dressed for a day of shopping instead of a wedding.

"Because…" Serena started, smacking him in chest with her bouquet "Its fun and spontaneous. And you've got to do four things you will regret or you won't get a free ride! It's the rules of Vegas baby!"

Max rolled his eyes. "I don't know if you've noticed but nothing is free in Las Vegas and haven't you already lost $500 playing roulette?"

Serena whacked him with the bouquet again. "You are no fun Mr Evans and for you information it was $487 and that was regret number 1. My new tattoo was regret number 2 and marrying you was regret number…"

"You're such a sweet talker Serena,"

Serena grinned at him mischievously and grabbed his hand, "We've got two days left in Vegas and I think its about time you got a tattoo…"


	3. Part 1: Bring on the Heartache

****

Part 1

Bring on the Heartache

Present day

"Wow, your friends really don't like me!" Serena said sounding more amused then upset. She pushed a stray curl behind her ear and grinned "That Maria chick looked ready to do some serious damage to my person."

"You're just being paranoid. Of course they liked you." Max said automatically. He was too preoccupied trying not to think about Liz to take too much notice of Serena's ramblings. He collapsed onto the bed and buried his head into a pillow to conceal his sigh of unmistakable dismay. Coming back to Roswell had been a huge mistake.

Serena snorted in disbelief as she joined him on the bed. "I'm just glad that we didn't tell them that I know that you have more in common with E.T then just being absolutely adorable. I bet Isabel is already planning to turn to me into a frog or something. I swear….Max? Are you listening to me?" Serena gave his shoulder a shove to make sure that he hadn't fallen a sleep.

"Serena, Isabel couldn't turn you into a frog even if she wanted to." Came Max's muffled replied.

"That's so reassuring," Serena muttered sarcastically. "But enough about that. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about anything? Anything at all? Maybe a certain Liz?"

He groaned in defeat, knowing that the only way to shut Serena up now would be to gag her but since that option was only saved for extreme cases, he decided to go with plan B.

"I'm fine," He deadpanned. He rolled off the bed, ready to make his escape. "I think I might take a shower actually." He started to move towards the bathroom when Serena caught his arm. Max cursed himself for not moving faster as he turned around to face his best friend. He recognized instantly the stubborn look on her face and knew that there was no way she was going to let him get out of this conversation.

"I don't think so buddy. You are not going to avoid this conversation. Now do you want to elaborate on what 'I'm fine' means?"

"It means I'm fine although I would be a lot better if I could have a shower and then get some sleep." Max said before asking her pleadingly "Can we please talk about this tomorrow?"

Serena's expression softened, "Tomorrow it is then but Max, just remember you're not going to be able to run forever."

"But I can try!"

* * *

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Maria asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Liz tried not to roll her eyes, after all Maria was just being an concerned friend, perhaps a extremely concerned best friend would be a more fitting title for Maria but still Liz loved her.

"She said she was fine already!" Sean Deluca, Liz's temporary houseguest, said much to the great annoyance of Maria. This time Liz did roll her eyes, knowing that the two Delucas would now spend the next ten minutes bickering like a pair of 4th graders.

"Just because she said she was fine doesn't mean that she is fine!" Maria stated, sending her cousin a death glare. "Max Evans is married! The love of her life is married to some jezebel hussy. How can she be fine?" Maria turned her attention to Liz, "How can you be fine? How can you be okay with this?"

Liz opened her mouth to answer but Sean beat her to it.

"She's fine because she moved on with her life. It's not like she spent the last three years moping around. She dated that Matt guy…"

"Mark," Liz corrected although neither Deluca seemed to hear her. She looked at her bedroom door longingly and wondered if they would even notice if she disappeared for a few hours.

"She went on three dates with him! Three dates don't count as dating!"

Sean rolled his eyes, "The point is she moved on with her life! She got over Evans and you should just shut your mouth! Liz, back me up here!"

"You don't just get over someone like Max Evans. Especially after everything they went through together!"

"Sounds like you're the one in love with Evans!"

"Oh shut up!" Maria threw the closest object (which happened to be a book) at Sean's head. Luckily, or not so luckily depending on how you are feeling, Sean managed to duck out of the way in the nick of time.

"Bitch!"

Ignoring Sean's comment, Maria turned to Liz and once again attempted to make her best friend talk, "Liz, how can you be okay about this? Talk to me."

Liz searched for the right words to describe the calmness she felt. She hadn't wanted to admit it before now but she had always known that Max would move on. She had spent the last three years lying to herself and now felt stupid for hoping that he would come back to her. He thought that she had betrayed him, why wouldn't he move on?

"I want Max to be happy," Liz said simply and it was the truth, even if it meant that he wasn't with her.

Maria frowned, "Liz…"

Liz lifted her hand to silence Maria, "Its not going to be easy seeing Max with someone else but Roswell is a big enough place and they are only here two weeks."

"So that's it? You want Max to be happy but you're going to spend the next two weeks avoiding him and the Jezebel?" Maria said in disbelief. "You're just going to bury your head in the sand and pretend that none of this is happening?"

"Actually, I'm going to have a shower and then go to bed,"

"You can run but you can't hide," Maria called out as Liz rushed to her room. "Roswell isn't that big!"

"But its big enough," Liz mumbled to herself.

* * *

_Max (my beloved, oh so wonderful husband), _

Have gone shopping, will be back in a few hours.

Love,

Serena (your most gorgeous and intelligent wife)

xxx

* * *

Serena was on a mission, she was going to help Max get over this Liz thing once and for all. She had just under two weeks to convince her best friend to talk to the woman that had broken his heart. Some might say that it was mission impossible but Serena was determined to make everything okay again for Max.

There was only one tiny little problem. She had no idea what to do, she had hoped that her shopping trip would give her some ideas but so far nothing, not even a bad idea.

She was aimlessly walking around the mall when an idea finally hit her. Actually to be more precise when the idea power walked pass her and it wasn't only a blur of an idea. Serena followed in hot pursuit without a second thought, knowing that Liz Parker was going to help her fix what she had broken.

* * *

'Please God, don't let her follow me!' Liz prayed silently as she ducked into the bookshop. Why did the fates hate her so much? And how had Roswell become to small?

"Liz?"

'Oh crap,' Liz weaved her way deeper into the shop, pretending that she hadn't heard her name called and then grabbed the nearest book so that she could hide as best as she could. Damn, she hated it when Maria was right. She buried her head in the book, hoping to appear absorbed in what she was reading. Wait, what the hell was she reading?

"Liz? Liz? It is Liz right?"

Liz looked up, hoping against hope that it wouldn't be Serena staring back at her but of course it was. But there she was, Mrs Serena Evans, looking all radiant and perfect. Liz suddenly felt exceedingly plain and ordinary compared to Max's wife.

"Oh hi," Liz smiled weakly before returning her gaze back to the book in her hands. Maybe Serena just wanted to say hi, maybe she would go away now and leave Liz in peace.

"Are you busy?"

"Excuse me?" Liz asked reluctantly looking up from the book in her hands.

"Its just that, I don't know anyone in Roswell and well you're the only one of Max's friends who surprisingly didn't act hostile to me, I could really use a coffee and I wondering if you would like to maybe join me?"

Liz tried to ignore the pleading look in Serena's eyes. She couldn't think of anything worse then having to spend time alone with this woman and listen to her talk about Max or God knows what else.

"Sure, I would like that," Liz gasped, she hadn't meant to say that but the words had been out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Serena smiled brightly, "Excellent! Did you want to buy that book before we leave?"

Liz glanced down to the book in her hands and for the first time since she had picked it up, her eyes focused on the title, '_The Complete Book of Running for Women_'

"Um no, I already have this one." Liz replied placing the book back. She smiled weakly at Serena before following her out of the bookshop in a awkward silence. What was she meant to say to the woman who was living the life she had always dreamed for herself?

* * *

Liz was finding it extremely hard not to like the brunette sat across from her, in fact it was practically impossible not to like her. Serena was smart, funny and easy going, she loved life and was content with being herself. It was another thing that Liz was starting to envy about her as she listened enraptured as Serena told her amusing anecdotes of Life in California.

"Max, karaoke, need I say more? It would have been funny if it hadn't been so scarring. I swear every time that I hear _Loser _by 3 Doors Down, I can't help but cringe. He has single-handedly ruined that song for me. Although I shouldn't blame Max since Jonathan…"

"Jonathan?" Liz interrupted curiously.

"Oh Jonathan is our best friend, he plays on the same soccer team as Max and moved in with us three months ago. He's a blast!" She rummaged around her purse and finally pulled out a crumpled photograph, which she passed to Liz. "That was taken at Max's birthday party 4 months ago."

Liz tried to ignore the sharp twinge in her stomach as she stared at the photograph, her eyes briefly fluttering over the attractive blonde who was obviously Jonathan before her sole attention rested on Max, he had his arm casually wrapped around Serena's shoulders and was laughing at something that would be forever unknown to her. And suddenly it hurt. Max had a whole different life, a whole different set of friends. Neither of which included her. She swallowed the lump that had begun to form in her throat and passed the photo back to Serena.

"You all look like you were having so fun," Liz said, somehow managing to sound normal.

Serena nodded, "We were. It was a great night. Max hadn't wanted to have a party but me and Jonathan talked him into it. It was…"

Serena's next sentence was cut of by the shrill ringing of her cell phone. Serena fumbled through her purse, searching for the cell.

"Its Max." Serena stated before answering the phone.

Liz took advantage of interruption by trying to calm her turmoil feelings. She couldn't deny that she liked Serena, that she could even see them becoming friends if there was more time but still she also couldn't deny the fact that she was still in love Max. There was no point in lying to herself on the matter.

"I have to get going but I was wondering if you wanted to come running with me and Max this afternoon. We normally go in the mornings but since Max was so exhausted I decided to let him sleep in."

Liz snapped to attention. Spending time alone with Serena was one thing but to have to spend time with the newlyweds together was unbearable thought. And running? Liz hadn't done any running since she left High School. In fact the nearest thing she got to running was power walking to the latest shoe sale. No, there was absolutely no way she was going to agree to it. She was going to say no, maybe even hell no because there was no way she was going to agree to it.

"Sure!"

"Great! You can meet us outside our hotel around 3ish." Serena said with a bright smile as she placed Liz a piece of paper, which had the hotel details jotted down on it. "I'll see you then!"

"Yeah, bye." Liz mumbled, still in a state of shock. What was up with her today? She didn't want to go running, she didn't want to do anything that involved her spending time with Max and his wife. Maybe she was being possessed by something alien related. Maybe Serena was that something alien related. Liz shook her head in dismay, she was being absurd.

She made her way back to the bookshop, suddenly buying '_The Complete Book of Running for Women_' seemed like an excellent idea.

"You did what?" Max stared at Serena in horror and disbelieve. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Serena of spent the morning with Liz as if it was the most natural thing in the world?

"What? What was I suppose to?" Serena asked, her hands were placed on her hips as she glared at Max in annoyance. Max glared back, unable to even begin to understand what had been going on in his best friend's head.

"You could have said no!" Max pointed out in frustration.

"I didn't want to be rude and she asked if she could join us on our run so I agreed." Serena fibbed. It was only a small white lie, in fact it wasn't a even a lie when you thought about. Liz had been reading that book about running when Serena had met her in the bookshop and it was obviously a sign from God that Liz was meant to come running with them. "I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this!"

"Because I don't want to have to spend anymore time then necessary with _her_" Max said running a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. What the hell had Serena been thinking? "Cancel it. Tell her there's been a change of plans."

"Its too late now, she going to be here in five minutes." Serena said as she scraped her hair back into a ponytail. "What's the worse that could happen? I mean, you don't even have to run near her if you don't want." She threw him his walkman, "Or even listen to her."

"Or even see her!" Max said, sitting down on the bed. "Because I'm not leaving this hotel room!"

Serena's eyes narrowed, "You are, even if I have to drag you down there! I swear to God Max Evans, I will drag you down there even if it kills me! What am I suppose to tell Liz? 'Sorry that Max couldn't make it but he's still feeling a little bit bitter about you sleeping with someone else' Did you even think about how it will make me look if you don't turn up? I'm meant to be your wife, even if its just for the next two weeks and Liz will think that you're still in love with her! Is that what you want?"

"You could have just stop at the part with the dragging!" Max said as he rose to his feet. "And I'm not bitter."

Serena rolled her eyes, "Whatever you need to tell yourself Evans. Just get that cute butt of yours downstairs before I decide to something I might regret!"

Max wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulders as they made their way to the front of the hotel. He grinned wickedly at her, "So you think I've got a cute butt…"


	4. Part 2: Running on Empty

****

Part 2

Running on Empty

As Serena and him headed through reception, Max felt a shiver of anticipation and dread run down his spine. He hadn't planned on spending anytime with or even near Liz while he was in Roswell but unless he broke his leg in the next three minutes it seem like he had no other choice. He tightened his hold on Serena. What the hell had she been thinking when she had agreed to this? Didn't she realize that this was his idea of hell?

And there she was. Liz 'Heartbreaker' Parker. He moved closer to Serena, his human shield and prepared to start acting like a desperately in love married man.

"Max, if you don't get your hand off my ass right this second I'm going to cut it off!" Serena said with a tight smile. The look in her hazel eyes telling him that she meant every single word.

He returned her tight smile with one of his own. "We're married! I'm acting like a loving husband,"

"No, you're acting like a perv." Serena said managing to smile and glare at the same time.

"Do you think I'm enjoying this?" Max asked through clenched teeth. He didn't understand why Serena was being so difficult; it wasn't like he wanted to be groping her ass. He could think of hundred and one things he would rather be doing and groping his best friend's ass was not on that list anywhere. Jennifer Lopez's ass, well that was a different story altogether.

"Well, duh!" Serena whispered with a snort before she turned her attention to Liz. "Hey Liz, sorry we're late. I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long."

'_Traitor!_' Max thought as he stood silently by her side.

"No, it's okay. I only just got here,"

Max resisted the strong urge to bolt as Liz smiled at them nervously. Good, he was glad she wasn't comfortable with this situation either. It would make it easier to avoid something like this happening again.

He studied her out of the corner of his eye and hated to admit it even to himself but she was still able to make his stomach rumble. And his heart feel like it was being shredded into teeny tiny little pieces. He shook his head; Heartbreaker Parker was never again going to get a chance to chew his heart.

"Great, well we just need to warm up and then we can be off." Serena smiled brightly at both of them, "This is going to be fun!"

Max rolled his eyes; this was going to be as much as fun as catching Typhoid Fever. Actually at this minute Max would take the Typhoid Fever, at least with Typhoid Fever he knew that he would be put out of his misery sooner rather then later.

**

* * *

**

It was official; Liz did not like Max Evans at all. In actual fact, she was about two steps away from wiping that stupid smug smirk right off his face. At least, she would be two steps away from wiping that stupid arrogant smirk off his face if she wasn't too busy dying!

"Liz, are you okay?" Serena asked, concern was written clearly on the taller brunette's face as she slowed her pace so that she was now jogging beside Liz.

"I'm…" Liz paused to gasp air into her burning lungs. "Fine!"

Liz applauded herself on her excellent lying because she was anything but fine. Ha, she couldn't even remember what fine felt like anymore. Any minute now, she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen to the brain. Or so she hoped! She tried to concentrate on her feet pounding the ground instead of the intense pain in her side. Ugh, when had she become so unhealthy? She was panting for air, her heart was beating so hard that she was sure that it was going to burst out of her chest, her legs were aching with every movement and worse of all, she was sweating and it was so disgusting.

She glanced to her side at Serena who looked the height of perfection. Did Serena even know the meaning of the word sweat? Hell, she didn't even have a single hair out of place.

"Are you sure? Because we could stop for a minute," Serena said.

"Again?" Max muttered loud enough for Liz to hear, he threw a disgusted look in her direction.

"No!" Liz managed to say through clenched teeth, wishing that she had the strength to punch Max in the face. He had been acting like a jackass since she had arrived and it was starting to grate on her nerves and for the first time in three years, Liz didn't feel anything even resembling the longing she normally felt for Max. She didn't even know who he was anymore.

"You know, I have a voodoo doll of Max that you can borrow if you like." Serena whispered with a mischievous grin. "When I'm mad at him, I like to poke it in the eyes!"

Liz burst into giggles and then groaned in pain. It hurt too much to laugh. Finally admitting defeat, she collapsed onto the nearest bench. She was never going to run again or for that matter walk. She was in so much pain.

Serena smiled down at her, "I'll head back to the hotel and get the car."

"No, I can walk." Liz said shaking her head in protest. She winced as she rose to her feet causing Serena to raise an eyebrow in disbelieve. "I don't want to be any trouble,"

"Don't be silly. I'll be back before you know it." Serena stated with a reassuring smile. "Max, stay with Liz while I get the car!"

"I'll come with you!" Max said a little too quickly.

"What? And leave Liz here alone? I don't think so. I'll be back in a minute," Serena said and before Max had the chance to protest, she was gone.

* * *

Max was going to kill Serena. How could she leave him alone with Liz? Especially after everything he had said to her back at the hotel. It wasn't bad enough that he had just spent the last hour having to watch Liz bounce around, looking adorable and sexy at the same. No, now he had it stand here and try not to notice how beautiful she looked sat down on that bench, her chest heaving as she tried to calm her breathing, her skin flushed with a rosy glow. He had never seen a woman look more sexually enticing as Liz Parker did right that moment.

He was too much of a coward to deal with the emotions that rushed around his body, every time that she glanced his way. So he stood in silence, waiting impatiently for Serena's return. The less time he had to spend with Liz, the better! He looked down at his watch and muttered a curse; Serena should have been back already.

"Serena is really nice," Liz said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, she is." Max grunted. Couldn't she see that he didn't want to talk to her? All he wanted to do was brood until Serena's return otherwise he was going to end up dragging Liz into the nearest bush and showing her exactly how nice he could be as well.

"You two must be really happy together,"

"Yeah, we are." Max muttered. He didn't bother looking at her, knowing that if he did, he wouldn't be able to look away again. He heard Liz let out a sigh of exasperation, which was followed by an awkward silence. He was so frustrated, he didn't want to be lusting over Liz, and he didn't want to have any feelings at all where it concerned her.

"Jackass!" Liz mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't say a word!" Liz looked at him innocently before mumbling another quick 'Jackass' under her breath.

"That's it! What the hell is your problem?" Max asked glaring at her.

"My problem?" Liz asked looking affronted "What the hell is your problem? I've been trying to be nice to you all afternoon and you've been acting like a big fat jerk. I've just been trying to be your friend and…"

"I don't want you to be my friend!" Max said, aghast at the very idea.

"Well good because guess what? I don't like you very much! You're just a mean, horrible person who….who smells like cheese!"

"Wow, that's mature!" Max said, the sarcasm dripping off his words.

"I know you are but what am I?" Liz said poking out her tongue.

Max shook his head in disgust. God, all he wanted to do was pin her to that bench and put her tongue to better uses. Disgusted with where his thoughts were heading, he turned his back to her, intent on just ignoring her until Serena's return.

Five minutes later, he braved a glance in her direction and instantly knew it was a mistake as he watched her chew her bottom lip. He felt his mouth go dry and suddenly felt like the high school boy he had left behind here in Roswell. He was beyond pathetic!

"I'm back!"

"About time!" Max muttered, heading towards the car without a backwards glance toward either Liz or Serena. The two women shared a look before following him to the car.

* * *

"You said he smelt like cheese?" Maria said, unable to believe that Liz Parker of all people would use such a lame insult.

"Oh, it was horrible!" Liz moaned as she recalled the afternoon's events. She dug her spoon into her ice cream. "It was so embarrassing!"

"It couldn't have been that bad, Parker!" Sean stated.

"No, it was worse! Not only did I call him a jerk, which I don't regret for a minute, but I was sweating and dirty. Ugh, I've never felt so unattractive in my life." Liz said, wrinkling her nose as she thought about been sweaty. She shuddered. "It was like a nightmare!"

"Girl, it's sickening how attractive you are!" Maria stated, always ready to play the loyal best friend in shining armor.

Ignoring Maria's comment, Liz continued to talk "You should see his wife, Sean. Serena is like this perfect super model. She's beautiful and smart and funny. Compared to her I'm like a frumpy little dwarf!" Liz sighed, digging her spoon deeper into the ice cream.

"Frumpy little dwarf? You have got to be kidding me, Parker!" Sean snorted in disbelief. "As a guy, I can safely tell you that there is nothing about you that is even remotely like a frumpy little dwarf! You're hot and that is all I'm saying on the subject!"

"You have to say that because you're my friend. And anyway I think that Serena might even be prettier then Isabel! What do you have to say to that?"

The last sentence caught Sean's attention and he raised an eyebrow in interest. "Prettier then Princess Iz? Wow, this chick must be a killer" Realizing what he had said, he smiled sheepishly at Liz before trying to make an amends "Of course, it goes without saying that you are the most beautiful woman in Roswell!"

Liz rolled her eyes at Sean's poor attempt to make her feel better. There was only one thing that was going to make her feel better and that was ice cream. Sure, it wasn't going to solve all her problems but at least the ice cream wasn't married to someone else. Nope, the ice cream belonged completely to her and that was the way she liked it.

* * *

"Don't think that I don't know what you're doing!" Max said, pointing a finger towards Serena accusingly. "And I'm telling you it's not going to work!"

"Damn! How did you find out about my evil plan of world domination? It was the wicked laugh wasn't it? I knew it was over the top! And hey, what do you mean it's not going to work? I'm willing to bet my heritance that I will be Queen of the Universe by the time I reach 25!" Her face lit up as an idea occurred to her, "Hey, since I'm your wife doesn't that like already make me a queen?"

"Don't try and change the subject!" Max said with a scowl.

"What subject? I don't even know what you are talking about?" Serena stated with a roll of her eyes. "Did you take some crazy pills when I wasn't looking?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!" Max stated. He let out a low growl of frustration when Serena continued to stare at him blankly. "Liz! We're talking about Liz!"

"So now you want to talk about her?" Serena asked, she sat down on the bed and looked at him expectedly "Come on Max, the anticipation is killing me!"

"Look, whatever is going on in that head of yours needs to stop!" Max stated. He wasn't quite sure what was going on in Serena's mind (and he doubted she knew either) but whatever it was it involved him and Liz. Why else would Serena want the three of them to spend so much time together?

"Okay Mr. Crazy, you need to rewind, like a lot, 'cause I'm kinda confused!"

Max snorted, "You and whatever idea you have about forcing me and Liz together needs to stop! I know you're trying to help and I love you for it but it really needs to stop. Right here, right now! It needs to stop. So stop it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Serena denied but the slight flush of color on her cheeks suggested otherwise to Max.

"Oh Liz, today was so much fun, we should do it again really soon. We should go out for dinner tomorrow night! Oh Liz, that is such a pretty shirt, Max don't you think that Liz's shirt is pretty?" Max mimicked complete with a high pitched voice and hair flick.

"I do not sound like that!" Serena scorned "And I'm not planning anything! I happen to like Liz and since she is the only one of your friends that doesn't treat me like I'm Yoko trying to break up the band we will be going to that dinner tomorrow"

"Since Liz is your new best friend you won't mind going to dinner by yourself tomorrow night." Max stated pettily, he folded his arms across his chest. He was obdurate. Nothing was going to make him go tomorrow night.

"Isabel is picking us up at 7 sharp. Make sure that you look pretty"

__


	5. Part 3: Angry Heart

****

Part 3

Angry Heart

Serena frowned as she walked into the bedroom to discover Max sat on the bed with his attention focused on the television. Her frown deepened when she noticed that he wasn't even nearly ready to leave for dinner. Serena rubbed her forehead, sensing that a headache was on its way.

"Why aren't you ready? Isabel is going to be picking us up soon"

"I'm not going" Max muttered, his eyes still glued to the soccer game on the television. He had every intention of spending the rest of the night watching the sports channels and eating a unhealthy amount of juke food. Nothing was going to make him leave the hotel room, not even a earthquake would get him to leave the hotel.

Blatantly ignoring him, Serena rummaged through his clothes, "I think you should wear that Ralph Lauren shirt, you know the pale blue one. Did you bring it? I could have swore that Jonathan was wearing it just before we left. Maybe you could wear that…."

"I'm not going" He repeated stubbornly. Serena was meant to be his best friend, why couldn't she understand that he didn't want to spend anytime near Liz? What did he have to do to get her to get the message?

"Don't be silly, of course you are!" Serena said still rummaging through his clothes "Isabel is going to be here in five minutes so you better hurry up and change."

"For Christ's sake, I'm not going!" Max gritted his teeth in annoyance. "I don't know what you were hoping to accomplish by forcing me and Liz together all the time but let me tell you that whatever it is, its not going to happen!"

"I'm not…"

"Don't act dumb, Serena. Its doesn't suit you." Max stated angrily. It seemed like the frustrations of the last three days were finally catching up with him. He got off the bed and stalked towards the window. Glaring out at the town he had left so long ago, he was hit with a rush of emotions. His jaw clenched as he remembered that fatal November night. He had been such a stupid lovesick fool. Even after catching Liz and Kyle in bed, he hadn't wanted to believe. His heart had protested fiercely, unable to believe that Liz would do such a thing. But he had seen it with his own two eyes and once the numbness had dissolved, he couldn't deny or make excuses for what he had seen. It had nearly destroyed him but he managed to rebuild his life and he wasn't going to jeopardize that for the world. And that was exactly what spending time with Liz would do.

Serena's heart ached as she caught a glimpse of pain in Max's eyes. "I'm just trying to help…"

"I don't need your help and I sure as hell don't want it" Max said harshly.

Serena took a deep breath. He was angry, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out but she knew he was more angry with himself then with her. And that was why he needed her help. He was never going to be able to move on with his life if he didn't get some closure on Liz. She reached out to him "Yes, you do! Max, I trying to understand but…"

"How can you understand? You've never been betrayed by someone you love. You've never had your heart ripped to little pieces. Hell, you've never even been in love! So tell me Serena, how you can even begin to understand what I'm feeling?" "

Serena cringed away from him. There was an unmistakeable flash of pain in her eyes as she stared at him in shock. She reached for her purse and the car keys.

Max was oblivious to the pain he had caused as he continued to fume. "You don't understand. How could you possibly understand when you live in this perfect little world? You have no idea how much it hurt finding Liz in bed with Kyle. You have no idea what it felt like to discover the girl I was in love with, the girl I risked everything for in bed with another guy. I saw them! I saw them lying there together as if it was the most nature thing for them to do, I saw her smiling and it broke my heart! How can you understand something like that?"

"I'll tell you what I do understand! You're acting like jerk! You've been acting like a jerk since we got here." She opened the door and glancing over her shoulder she frowned, "I don't even know who you are at the moment…" She paused uncertainty written clearly on her, "And I don't think I want to"

The door slammed shut. Max stared at it angrily for minute or so, half expecting Serena to burst back into the room and to try and make everything better. She didn't. Instead there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Isabel?" Max said in confusion as he stared at his sister.

"Wow, you're wife is certainly a firecracker and maybe even slightly mad." Isabel said as she brushed past him. "She muttered something about playing Yoko somewhere else tonight and then stormed past me. Anyway are you ready to go?"

"I'm not going"

Isabel raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed with Max's tone. She folded her arms across her chest as she prepared to do battle. "We see about"

* * *

"Isn't this great? The eight of us together again," There was a excited gleam in Isabel's eyes as she smiled brightly. "This is just like it use to be"

Max snorted in disbelief. His sister had obviously become insane since he had left Roswell. He couldn't remember a single time when the eight of them had sat down to dinner together or actually been in a room together willingly. The only thing that was the same as before was the unmistakeable tension that hung in the air. He glanced towards Liz and felt the familiar rumbling in his stomach. Damn her.

"Liz, did you manage to track down that book I was telling you about?"

Max gritted his teeth at the sound of Kyle's voice. It was killing him to be in the same room as Kyle and Liz. Every time he glanced in their direction, he was hit with an image of them in bed together, hell he didn't even need to look at them since the image was permanently burnt painfully in his memory. He wondered how mad Tess would get if he broke a couple of Kyle's ribs. Not many, just enough to cause a lot of pain. He stabbed at the meat on his plate sullenly, pretending that the meat was Kyle. It didn't help as much as he wished it would have.

From across the table, Liz watched him from the corner of her eye. Still feeling sore from the day before, both figurative speaking and literally, Liz was not in the best of moods. And the fact that Max hadn't said more then two words since he had arrived and his sulky mood was starting to irritate the hell out of her.

The only reason this dinner was taken place was for him and he didn't even have the good manners to appreciate it. It was clearly obvious that he didn't want to be here but the very least he could do was pretend that he was having a good time like she was. It wasn't like this dinner was her idea of a fun night out. She would have much rather of been at home, dressed in her pyjamas and watching the brand new episode of _One Tree Hill. _She was missing her weekly dose of James Lafferty and Chad Michael Murray for that jackass, he should be on his knees with gratitude. 

Liz sighed as she picked at the food on her plate. At least it couldn't get any worse.

* * *

She had no friends, only enemies in couples. Evil couples that had all gone to dance, leaving her completely alone with Max. Even Michael, who could normally be counting on for being against any form of dancing had disappeared to the dance floor. Liz shifted in her seat as she glanced at Max, the uncomfortable silence was starting to bother her more then she would like to admit. Evil, stupid couples!

Oh, when had she turned into a bitter singleton? Why did her and Bridget Jones suddenly have so much common? Actually Bridget had the better end of the bargain, she had two men fighting for her attention while Liz had exactly none. Liz resisted the sudden urge to break into song, the chorus _'I will Survive' _seemed to be especially appealing at the moment.

Right, she was going to offer Max the olive branch one final time and if he didn't accept this time, well then, she was going to get that branch and shove it where the sun didn't shine. It was always smart to have a back up plan.

"So where did you say Serena was again?" Liz asked, breaking the silence.

"I didn't," Max mumbled.

"Well, where she is then?" Liz prodded. Obviously, Max had lost the ability to do anything but mumble somewhere in California. Maybe there was something in the water.

He shrugged and Liz shifted in her seat again, he was getting closer and closer to being beaten with that olive branch. She looked down at the fork that was resting on her plate. It looked so tempting. Olive branch or fork? Olive branch or fork? Choices, choices, choices! No! She was meant to be offering her friendship to him, even though he didn't really deserve it. What he did deserve was to be poked with her fork but she was a grown up and she was going to act like one.

When Max failed to response with any words from the English dictionary, Liz decide to continue with her poor attempts at conversation. "I always thought that newlyweds couldn't bear to be away from each other for more then a second. When Tess and Kyle first got married, well after they had gotten over all the misunderstandings and Tess wasn't trying to kill him and Kyle got over the whole paranoia thing, they couldn't keep their hands off each other…" Liz paused when she noticed Max's scowl. Okay somehow she had managed to piss him a little more. Was it because she had pointed out that him and Serena weren't acting like a normal couple of newlyweds. Maybe they were having problems, maybe they were getting divorced. Liz felt a twinge of guilty pleasure before she berated herself. Bad, bad, bad Liz. She liked Serena, she shouldn't be hoping that Serena and Max's marriage was in trouble. That was just wrong.

"_I_ **trust** _Serena_,"

Where had that come from? Had Liz even suggested that there might be some trust issues between them? Wait and gasp. _Holy Julian of Macedon_ was that a dig at her? Was he applying that he didn't trust her? Because ouch, that stung a little. Or was she just being paranoid?

"You know, I'm just going to be quiet now." Liz said with a sigh. Giving up was just so much easier then trying to talk to Max.

"You do that,"

Liz glared at him. Why did he have to be so mean? She looked back down at her fork, could she be arrested for stabbing someone with a fork? Did it matter? She knew the Sheriff and it was like Jim Valenti would make her stay in jail for something that was not really her fault.

"Fine, I will then."

"Good,"

"Double good!" What was it about him that bought the first grader out in her?

"Whatever," Max grumbled.

"FYI , you're a jerk!" Liz said before gasping. Crap, had she said that out loud? She must have because Max's scowl was a lot more mean looking then had been before. Oops! Sometimes she just couldn't help herself. She blamed it on Maria, Maria must have rubbed off on her over the years.

Liz's eyes widen as Max stood up abruptly. Crap, he was leaving and it was all her fault. Again!

"Tell the others I had a headache!" He muttered as he threw some money on the table.

Liz watched him walk away in horror. She wanted to run after him, to shake him until he told her what was wrong and then she wanted to help him fix it but she couldn't. He wasn't hers. And the question that kept playing on her mind was; had he ever really been just hers?

* * *

The room was in darkness when Max entered, which suited him just fine. It matched his mood to perfection. He fell back onto the bed, relieved to be back in the safety of the hotel room. He was looking forward to spending the rest of night watching soccer and having a pity party for one. He switched on the television in time to see David Beckham take off his shirt, Serena would be devastated that she was missing this. He glanced down at his watch and wondered where Serena was. Max flicked through the stations, he didn't need to see Beckham topless.

Max snapped his attention away from the television at the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. With a frown, he got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Pushing up the door hesitantly, he felt a thread of panic at the sight he found. Serena was sitting on the floor, her head rolled to one side, her eyes closed. She was covered in a light sweat and looked ghostly pale.

"Jesus, Serena!" Max knelt down beside her and reached to forward to push a strand of hair out of her face. Serena's eyes snapped open and she recoiled away from his touch. "Serena…"

"Go away Max," Serena ordered, "Three's a crowd and me and miserably were here first!"

"You're sick"

Serena stared at him blankly for a second before replying, "I know,"

"Let me heal you then" Max said, moved towards her but she scurried away from him. Getting unsteadily to her feet, she swayed towards the sink and gripped hold it. "For Christ's sake, Serena let me heal you"

"No!"

Max ran a hand through his hand in frustration, "Stop being so stubborn. Why do you always have to be so stubborn about everything?"

"Well, you're a jerk and that's a new development" Serena said, her grip tightening on her sink as she was racked by a coughing fit. She slid to the floor as her legs finally gave way. "You really hurt me earlier,"

"I'm sorry. Let me help you please," Max pleaded.

"Wait let me thinking about this. How did it go again? Oh yeah, I don't need your help and I sure as hell don't want it" Serena stated, throwing back his earlier words.

"Serena…"

"Just go Max," Serena choked back a sob. "I just want to be left alone,"

Max nodded silently, unable to bear the thought of his best friend in pain especially when he could heal her. The door was closed as soon as he stepped foot out of the bathroom and he felt a pain slice his heart when he heard the lock clink in place.

Serena and Liz were both right. He had been acting like a jerk. He had been so absorbed in his own miserably that he hadn't noticed how it was affecting the people around him. He sat down outside the bathroom door, ready to go to Serena's aid if she needed him. Tomorrow, he would make it up to her. Tomorrow, he would make sure that things went back to normal.


	6. Part 4: Its a New Day

****

Part 4

It's a New Day

Guilt was not an emotion that Max dealt with easily but as he stared at his reflection he couldn't ignore the overwhelming guilt and shame that he felt over his behavior. In the last two days, he had been acting like a bastard, not worrying about how it was affecting those around him and now he had to pick up the pieces. He only hoped that Serena would be willing to forgive him.

She, of course, had every right to not forgive him. She hadn't deserved to be treated like that. Especially when she had been right. It was about time that he did leave his ghosts in the past and finally get rid of all the bitterness he had had in his heart since leaving Roswell. It was about time that he acted like the adult he was and not a petulant child.

And Serena wasn't the only one he owed an apology to. The way he had acted towards Liz the night before had been unacceptable. Not only was he going to apologize to Liz, he was going to attempt to make his peace with her and hopefully move on with his life. Liz had offered the olive branch once before and now it was his turn.

"Hey," He said as he leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom. Serena sat on the bed, wrapped in a blanket. She didn't say a word nor did she show any other signs that acknowledged his presence in the room instead she kept her gaze fixated on the television. "How are you feeling?"

Serena glared at him for talking to her while she was busy watching _Winnie the Pooh_ and being mad at him before proceeding to ignore his very existence. She pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders and ignored the way the bed dipped as Max sat down beside her. Obviously she wasn't the only stubborn one.

"I'm sorry,"

As far as apologies went, that had to be one of the worst Serena had ever heard. It was too easy to say sorry and without meaning it after all, sorry was just a word. She fidgeted on the bed and started to play with the hem of the blanket. It was hard to pay attention to the television when he was sitting right there. In the famous words of _Winnie the Pooh_, Oh bother!

"Did you enjoy your visit to Jerks Ville?" she asked, not looking at him. "Or have you decided to move there permanently?"

"I've been acting like a first class jerk…"

"Well isn't that just the understatement of the year!" Serena snorted before he could finish. "Look, Max, I'm gonna be honest with you here. I'm still feeling slightly pissed over your little performance last night and having spent most of the night 'worshipping' the porcelain goddess before passing out in a fit of exhaustion, I'm not a happy little camper."

"Serena, please. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. There is no excuse for the way I acted last night."

"Max, I'm not in the mood for your Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde impression and it's going to end up giving me a migraine if I have to try and figure out who you are today!"

"I know I hurt you yesterday and I wish that I had a time machine so that I could go back in time and change that but I can't. Just give me a chance to explain, Serena."

He waited for Serena to turn and look at him or at least acknowledge what he was saying. When she didn't he continued to talk, desperate to fill the unfamiliar and uncomfortable silence that would surely descend on them if he stopped. "I didn't think it would affect me this badly being back in Roswell and seeing Liz again. I had hoped that it wouldn't affect me at all," He hesitated for a moment, "but it did and I was so angry at myself for still having these feelings when I thought I had moved on. It was just so frustrating."

He paused. Serena had moved and was now staring at him intensely, her hazel eyes softening slightly as she listened to him silently. Max swallowed before he began to continue again. "I always thought that Liz and me were going to be together forever, even when we weren't together, I knew it was only a matter of time before I won her back. She meant everything to me and I would have done anything to make her happy, even serenade her with a mariachi band."

He smiled ruefully as he remembered the lengths he had been willing to go for her. "That night I found them together, it changed everything. It nearly destroyed me. I didn't want to believe it at first because it meant that everything I felt in my heart for a whole year was a lie,"

He covered his face with his hands, overcome with emotion. It was the first time he had ever talked about it this deeply to anyone. "God and then she told me. She told me that she and Kyle had made love and that was the end of it!" He spat the word love out in disgust. "Jesus, I was such a fool! I thought that she loved me but what if she was only with me out of gratitude because I saved her life. What if everything was just a lie? What if she never loved me at all?"

And there is was. His deepest and darkest fear, still after all this time. The question had haunted him endlessly over the last three years. He looked up at Serena, the raw pain in his eyes making her heart ache.

"She would have to be the biggest fool alive not to have loved you, Max!" She stated, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He clung to her then, desperately wanting to believe her soothing words. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise you!"

* * *

"I'm gonna go to the store and get some stuff. Do you want anything?" Max asked as he grabbed the car keys from the bedside table. It had been two hours since Max's emotional overload and he felt strangely better for it, almost relieved. It was like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Colin Farrell! Don't worry about gift wrapping him. I don't want to waste any time unwrapping him when I could be getting to the good stuff." Serena joked, her eyes shining with mirth.

Max rolled his eyes playfully, "Anything else?"

"Ugh! Just some Pepto Bismol, please?"

"Are you still feeling sick?" Max said with a concerned frown. He placed his hand on her forehead, checking for a temperature. She did feel a little feverish. "I can heal you"

She shook her head, "Just a little nausea. No biggie!"

Max's frown deepened, "Are you sure?"

"Yep. Just go already and don't forget the Pepto Bismol!" Serena said, gently shoving him away from the bed.

Max hesitated as he moved towards the door. He was positive that his best friend was hiding something from him. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Uh huh, see you in a minute." Serena said absentmindedly, her attention now focused back on the chick flick.

* * *

'Ice cream, _check. _Chocolate, _check. _A life, _uncheck' _Liz threw a extra couple of candy bars into her shopping cart. Grocery shopping on a Saturday afternoon was not her idea of a good time but it did beat staying at home and doing nothing. She looked back down at her list and tried not to roll her eyes when she noticed that Sean had added a few things to the list. Yeah, like she was going to buy him a copy of _Playboy_ in this lifetime or any other.

She was unaware as she turn the corner to get Sean a box of _Lucky Charms _that there was a certain tall, dark and handsome alien in the next aisle.

A hundred thoughts scattered through Liz's mind when she saw Max. He looked at her and she found herself paralyzed, unable to follow her instincts, which were screaming at her to turn around and head in the opposite direction. She was not in the mood to deal with his jerkiness. Of course, it would appear that he had other ideas as he started to walk towards her. Liz braced herself for what he was about to say and decided that if he said anything mean she was going to kick him in the shin and be done with it.

"Liz, hey."

There was a note of hesitation in his voice, which caught Liz's attention. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Um, hey."

Not wasting any time, Max cut straight to the chase, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. I was out of line and you didn't deserve to be treated like. I'm sorry."

Liz was taken back for a moment and looked at him with eyes filled uncertainty. She hadn't expected him to apologize. In fact, that had been the last thing she had thought he would do. "Apology accepted and I'm sorry that I called you a jerk,"

"It was the truth,"

"Yeah, I know but I shouldn't have said it." Liz said.

He smiled then. It was a small, unsure smile but it was still enough to make Liz's breath catch in her throat. God, she still loved him. The revelation hit her suddenly. It had been easy to pretend that she didn't have feelings for him when he had been acting like a jerk. He was married, for Christ's sake. She shouldn't be having any feelings for him at all.

"I should go now." She said suddenly. "I'll see you around,"

"Okay, um bye." Max said in confusion as he watched her walk away.

* * *

Liz struggled under the weight of her grocery shopping and cursed herself for buying so much when she knew that she didn't have the car with her. She swore as one of the bags started to slip from her grasp. Why couldn't she ever make anything easy for herself? Why did she have to make everything so hard? She hopped on one foot as she tried to balance the bag on her knee and stop it falling to the ground.

This was embarrassing. Liz could feel her cheeks start to burn as some kids watched in amusement, they were much too busy laughing their asses off to offer her any sort of help. God, could this get any worse?

"Let me help you with that,"

'Of course it could get worse!' Liz thought as she smiled weakly at Max as he took the bag out of her arms. 'Because really, just when you think it can't get any worse, wham! It goes and get a hell of a lot worse!'

"Um, thanks." Liz managed to say. She clutched the bag she had been left with to her chest. Ugh, this was so awkward more then awkward in fact, it was damn right painfully.

"Where's your car?" Max asked.

"My car?" Liz repeated stupidly as she scanned the parking lot. "Oh, I didn't bring my car with me," She remembered and flushed a interesting shade of scarlet. How could she forget something like that? "I didn't think I would be getting this much,"

Max seemed to hesitate for a moment, "I could give a ride."

'Not the kind of ride I want,' Liz blushed as soon as the thought entered her head. She was going to go to hell. She was so going to hell for lusting over a married man. Keyword in that sentence being married! "I don't want to be any bother" Liz mumbled.

"No, its okay. No bother at all," Max said and then without waiting for her to agree, he started to walk away.

Liz followed him begrudgingly for two reasons; one, she still had her shopping and two, she really didn't want to have to get the bus home. She couldn't help but frown as she followed him. This Max was completely different from the Max that had been at dinner last night. Maybe he was on something. That would explain a lot.

"Is this your penance for being a jerk?" Liz asked since guilt seemed to be a more likely explanation for Max's actions then drugs.

"I'm just trying to help," He said with a shrug as he unlocked the door of the pale blue Chevelle. "You can walk if you prefer,"

"No, its okay. Who am I to stand in the way of your penance?" Liz said as she got into the passenger side of the car. The thought of walking instantly making her mind up that being in a car with Max for ten minutes wasn't going to kill her. The, however, walking might. She tapped her fingers against her knee nervously as Max started the car. Why was she nervous?

The radio came on the instant the car burst to life and Liz felt her mouth go dry. No, this couldn't possibly be happening. The Fates weren't that cruel were they?

"That not everything is gonna be the way. You think it ought to be. It seems like every time I try to make it right, it all comes down on me. Please say honestly you won't give up on me and I shall believe"

Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard that she was positive that it was going to escape from rib cage. A voice whispered in her ear silently,_ 'We spent the whole night singing and dancing in some dive outside Phoenix, and at the end of the night, "I Shall Believe" came on the radio_. _Everyone else was exhausted, but not us. Oh, we danced...just the two of us. And ever since then, it's been our song.'_

"Do you mind if I change stations?" Liz asked, already fumbling with the radio. If she had to listen to one more word of that song she was going to end up crying and she had already had her share of embarrassment for the day. "I hate this song,"

There was a frown on Max's face, "I thought you loved this song,"

"No. No. Not this song," Liz stumbled over the words, unnerved by the fact that Max had remember something as trivial as a song she liked. "I don't like this song at all," She repeated more firmly. It was the truth. Kind of anyway. She did hate the song. It was a painfully reminding her of what she could have had. She hated the song almost as much as she loved it.

* * *

Max watched Liz stare out of the window from the corner of his eye. It was difficult to pay attention to the road when she was sat right there.

She had changed so much. She wasn't the same Liz that he had fallen in love with. It didn't surprise him. Three years was bound to change someone. What did surprise him though was the overwhelming urge he had to get to know this new Liz and it was confusing the hell out of him.

"This is me then," She said. "Thanks for the ride. I guess I'll see you around."

Max nodded. "Yeah. Bye."

Liz paused. "Unless you want to come up for a coffee. It's the least I can do after you saved me from walking home."

It was a bad idea, he knew it was but for some reason, he couldn't resist. "Coffee sounds great."

I can tell that you don't know me anymore  
It's easy to forget, sometimes we just forget  
And being on this road is anything but sure  
Maybe we'll forget, I hope we don't forget  
I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do


	7. Part 5: Building Bridges

****

Part 5

Building Bridges

Benjamin Franklin could quite easily be considered one of the greatest men of all time. After all it was him who discovered that handy little thing called electricity. He also once said 'Never leave that till tomorrow, which you can do today'

His words now played on Liz's mind as she handed Max a mug of steaming coffee and sat down in her favorite chair. For the last three years, Liz had carried around with her the heavy weight of the lie that had made Max leave Roswell for good. She had never thought in her wildest dreams that he would leave Roswell and the guilt had eaten away at her.

She had never meant to cause him so much pain nor had she wanted to hurt Isabel or his parents. Isabel had refused to talk to Liz for a year, rightfully blaming her for Max leaving Roswell and it wasn't until Alex had refused to talk to either of them again that her and Isabel patched things up.

And now she had a second chance with Max. It wasn't the way that she had thought it would be, she had always dreamed that Max would reenter her life, declaring his undying love for her and that they would live happily ever after.

But it hadn't happened like that. Max had arrived with a wife and Liz wasn't about to ruin their happiness for a chance of her own. Instead, she was going to be Max's friend. It was going to be hard, just being his friend but it was all he could offer and she wasn't willing to let him disappear from her life again.

And if they were going to be were going to be friends then they needed to start afresh with a clean slate. Now all she had to figure out was how to broach the subject.

"Thanks," Max murmured with a unsure smile as he accepted the mug. His eyes drifted around the room "This place is really nice."

"Thank you," Liz said.

The apartment was her first home and she had taken a lot of care in making sure that it was perfect and that it suited her. The living room, which was where they were sitting, was her favorite room in the whole the apartment. The décor was simple, the soft earth tones she had chosen gave the room a calming feel and the couch was the most comfortable couch in the world. She had spent many an hour sat on that couch, loosing herself in a book or a cheesy movie.

And now Max was sat on her couch, sipping coffee from a mug that declared that Brunettes had more fun.

There was something about the moment that seemed unreal.

It was so strange to have him here in her apartment. There had been so many times over the last three years that she had longed to have him here with her, to be able to tell him all the things she had never been able to say before he left but now that he was finally here, she couldn't think of the words to say.

"Do you ever miss Roswell?" She asked, she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. It was a safe enough topic and it was something she had always wondered. Roswell, New Mexico might not have as much to offer as San Diego, California but it had been his home first and there must have been a part of him that had missed it.

Max nodded ever so slightly, "Sometimes, I'll get a wave of nostalgia, mainly because I miss my parents or Izzy. Or because I miss hanging out with the gang but I love living in San Diego. Its so different from Roswell. Its home, you know. I feel like I belong there."

"But don't you ever wish you were closer to your family?" Liz asked. There was a frown on her face as she thought about his words. How could he feel like he belonged in San Diego?

"Of course, I do but I built a new life in San Diego." Max stated. "And I've got Serena and Jonathan. They are my family as well."

"Does Serena know about your…" Liz lowered her voice out of habit, "Other worldly status?"

"Umm, yeah. She knows everything." Max said. He looked a little sheepish as he sent her a pleading look. "I haven't told the others that she knows yet."

"I won't say a word," Liz said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Her heart ached a little, Serena had a part of Max that she would never have. There seemed to be no secrets between the couple and although Liz knew that she should feel happy for her friend, she couldn't help feeling heartbroken. "How did she find out?"

"Uh, she kind of…caught me using my powers."

Max flushed with embarrassment as he remember the incident that had changed his and Serena's friendship. He got drunk after having one shot of Jack Daniels and been careless. Serena had looked after him and ended up blonde much to her utter dismay and confusion. Once he had sobered up, he had had no choice but to tell her the truth about everything.

"How did she react?" Liz asked, remembering her own reaction to being told the truth about Max Evans.

"She didn't believe me." Max grinned slightly and seemed to relax. "I told her I was from Antar and she asked if it was in a place in Canada and then threatened to beat me if I didn't change her hair back to brunette, which I did and then she believed me about the whole alien thing and then she attacked me!"

"She attacked you?" Liz gasped while Max laughed.

"Yeah with a pillow. I think she may have been trying to smother me but she denies it." He was now fully grinning at the memory. "She freaked out and then went all quiet and serious. Something that is rare for Serena and we talked about everything."

"And she was okay with it?"

"She said that she didn't care that I was different, I was her best friend and that was all that mattered." Max said running a hand through his hair. "And that was that,"

Liz hesitated for the briefest moment before deciding that this was her chance to be open with Max about what had happened before he left. "Max, I want to talk you about what happened before you left. I want to explain about what happened that November when you saw me and Kyle…"

Max didn't wait for her to finish her sentence, "Its doesn't matter now,"

"I want us to be friends, Max and I think that we should start with a clean slate,"

"We really don't need to talk about," Max stated, his body language quickly changing and the easy grin had disappeared from his face. "Its in the past and that's where it should stay."

"But Max…"

"Hey Parker, you here?" Sean's voice rang from the front door cutting Liz's sentence short.

"Um, in here." Liz called back, her eyes darting between Max and the entrance of the living room. Sean wasn't normally home until much later in the day and his surprise visit home had put a halt to Liz's plans.

"Did you get my lucky charms? I'm starving." Sean asked as he entered the room. He eyed Max with uncertain when he saw that he was there. "I didn't realize that you had a guest."

"Max, you remember Sean right? Maria's cousin." She said before explaining. "Sean is staying with me until he can get a place of his own."

Max nodded in acknowledgement towards Sean before turning back to Liz, "I should get going."

"You don't have to go yet," Liz said quickly.

"No, I do." Max said getting to his feet. "I should be getting back to Serena. She's not feeling well."

"Oh," Liz said. "Oh right, you should go. I hope that its nothing serious."

Leading to the front door, Liz couldn't help but feel disappointed. She tried to look on the bright side. At least they were friends now. That was more then what they had been yesterday.

"Thanks for the coffee," He said, hovering next to the door.

"It was the least I could do after you saved me from a nightmarish bus ride," Liz clutched onto the door handle for support. There was so much that she wanted to tell to him, so many things that would be forever left unsaid. "Tell Serena that I said hi and that I hope that she feels better soon."

"I'll be sure to pass on the message. I don't think its anything serious, she was feeling a little sick this morning." Max smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye." Liz said, a numbness washing over her as she processed Max's words. Morning sickness? Was Serena pregnant or was Liz jumping to conclusions?

Not for the first time since Max had arrived back in Roswell, Liz realized that he was completely lost to her. He had moved on with his life, he had a wife and maybe a baby on the way. What did she have? Her life suddenly seemed empty.

"You okay, Liz?" Sean asked, his eyes were filled with concern and pity. It was the pity that pushed Liz over the edge as she fell into Sean's arms and cried.

* * *

"Well, you're a jerk and I think that is much worse then what I am. I only did it because I was trying to help." There was a brief pause. "Hey! Don't you shout at me, buddy otherwise I'll make sure that you can never have children. And I don't like you too much either so there!"

The sound of Serena's voice greeted Max as he entered the hotel room. She was sat on the bed wearing one of his shirts and a pair of jeans, her hair pushed back from her face into a messy bun as she talked on the phone. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Max is back. Do you wanna talk to him or what?" Another pause. "Okay, fine whatever, I will. Yeah, yeah, yeah I love you too. And remember to behave. The safest sex is no sex at all. After all you don't want to break a leg or something. No, wait you already did that." She giggled and Max looked at her questioningly. "Hmm, okay. Miss you too. Bye!"

"Who was that?"

Serena shrugged, "Wrong number!"

Rolling his eyes, Max tossed her a chocolate bar and the small bottle of Pepto Bismol. "What did Jonathan have to say for himself?"

"Ooh, you wanna know the gossip from back home?" Serena asked, her face lighting up with amusement. "Well, Jonathan has broken his leg. Yeah, uh huh. Its broken in two places. He was doing some bedroom gymnastics with Kimber and kinda fell or something. I didn't want all the graphic details, I told him that he could save those for you.

"Kimber? As in Kimber Lawson?" Max asked. Kimber was one of the girls that he had briefly dated. He had had no idea that there was something between her or Jonathan.

"Yeah apparently she came out of her Max induced haze and finally noticed what an awesome guy Jonathan is but don't be sad, Max. There's still all those other poor, sad girls who are Max-aholics." Serena teased before asking, "Are you mad about her and Jonathan hooking up? Jonathan was worried that you were going to freak out."

"No, I'm glad for them." Max said honestly. His and Kimber's relationship had never been serious. Changing the subject slightly, Max asked "What were you and Jonathan fighting about?"

"He was telling me off." Serena said, her face flushing with embarrassment. "And for once what he said made some sense. Max, I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have interfered with things between you and Liz. I was wrong and an idiot. You're a grown man, you don't need me telling you how to live your life. I'm so sorry. Forgive me?"

He was taken back for a second as Serena embraced him tightly.

"Does that mean I can have that chocolate back?" Max asked with a grin. It went without words that she was forgiven. He pulled back and noticed that glow that now surrounded her. "You look better."

"Yeah, I feel it." Serena said. "Some idiot put mushrooms on my pizza last night and I didn't realize til it was too late. I hate mushrooms, they always make me feel like crap. Anyway, what took you so long at the store? And where is my Colin Farrell?"

"They were sold out," Max joked. He briefly considered not telling Serena about his encounter with Liz but quickly dismissed the idea. "I saw Liz at the store."

"Really?" Serena asked, pretending disinterest. Her eyes flicked down to the chocolate bar in her hand. "You wanna talk about it?"

"There isn't really much to say. I apologized for being a jerk, gave her a ride home and then we had a coffee together."

"There isn't really much to say," Serena mimicked. "Can I please get the long story instead of the cliff notes? And don't leave out any details."

"Serena, I'm a guy. I don't like sharing details and gossip unless it is the details of a soccer match."

"Oh please, I've seen you watching _E_! You love gossip like Jack McFarland loves men, like Karen Walker loves alcohol and money, like…"

"You watch too much _Will and Grace_." Max stated with a playful roll of his eyes. Settling back on the bed, he stole a square of Serena's chocolate before telling her about what had happened at Liz's apartment. Serena listening intently, every now and again interrupting with a question or a murmur of agreement.

"So, she wanted to talk about her and that guy? Aren't you even curious about what she was going to say?" Serena asked causing Max to raise an eyebrow at her. "What? I would want to know if I was you."

"I think I heard enough about the whole thing before I left. I want to leave it in the past now." Max said. "Liz and I are kind of friends now."

"And that's great. I just think that you should listen to…" Serena paused, realizing that she was being pushy again. "You know what? Its your choice and I fully support you."

"Good," Max said as he flicked on the television. His attention focusing on the soccer match that had just started.

"But now that you are friends, would it be okay if I invited Liz on our run tomorrow?"

"I guess that that would be okay," Max said, not taking his eyes off of the game.

"Excellent," Serena smiled, her eyes lighting up as she reached for the phone. "We are going to have so much fun here in Roswell. I can feel it in my bones!"


	8. Part 6: Filling the Space

**Author's notes: **Okay, so I'm insanely lazy and will no long be updating this story over here at fanfitiondotnet. All new updates can be found at Roswell Fanatics. 

_Filling the Space_

"Okay, let me get this straight. You are still desperately in love with Max, he still doesn't know the truth about you and Kyle and you actually like Serena, Max's wife." Tess asked, a frown marring her features as she study Liz. "Did we slip into some crazy soap opera? You do realize that those are three problems that you might not be able to fix."

"I know," Liz sighed. "But I can't help it. Its Max, its always been Max and its always going to be Max. He is the love of my life."

"Then you can't let him slip away again. You need to tell him what really happened that night with Kyle," Tess stated before she added. "You need to tell _someone _what really happened that night. Its been three years, Liz and no one is really quite sure what happened. I know that you didn't sleep with Kyle, I just don't understand why you pretended to. None of it makes sense."

Liz looked a way, unable to meet Tess's questioning gaze. She had kept her promise to Future Max and never told anyone about his visit. She had ended up ruining her chances for happiness but she had kept her word.

It was almost ironic. She had saved the world and in the process destroyed her own.

"So we're still avoiding that topic." Tess said softly. "You wanna talk about Serena? It is a little twisted that you like the woman that is standing in the way of you and Max."

"I can't help it. She's not as easy to hate as you were." Liz joked although there was a certain amount of truth behind it.

"Thanks," Tess said dryly with a roll of her eyes. "But I understand what you mean. When I met Serena, I thought that…"

"Wait, when did you meet Serena?" Liz asked with a frown.

"In California. It was right after I found out I was pregnant and I thought that there was something between you and Kyle." Tess explained. "Max and I had just started to become friends before he left and I needed someone to talk to. I went all the way to California and Max wasn't even there but Serena was and happily listened to all my bitching."

"So you knew that Max was seeing Serena and you never said anything." Liz said, the hurt evidently in her voice.

"No! Serena told me that they were friends and nothing more." Tess stated quickly.

Liz sighed. "I wish that they were still friends and nothing more but I guess that's gonna be my role from now on."

"You're young, free and single. Go out and have some fun." Tess ordered. "Call up that Adrian guy you were seeing last year. You two got pretty hot and heavy for a while didn't you?"

There was another sigh from Liz as she thought about Adrian. He had been another one of her rebound guys and the complete opposite from Max in everyway possible. He had been fun and sexy until Liz realized that she was just going through the motions, she hadn't loved him, she could have never loved him and it had been wrong it let it go any further.

This time it was Tess's turn to sigh when Liz failed to reply. "Cheer up, Liz. Maybe you're grow to hate her like you grew to like me."

Before Liz could even think of a reply, Kyle burst into the room with Nathan and Lucas. The calming atmosphere instantly disappeared and was replaced by chaos as the blue eyed blonde haired twins scrambled onto the couch, demanding everyone's full attention.

"Momma, Momma. Momma!" They shouted together, bouncing on the couch with unadulterated delight. At two and half years old, Nathan and Lucas were a bundle of energy and in Liz's opinion the most adorable kids in the whole of New Mexico.

"Hey babies," Tess said somehow managing to get them to stop bouncing long enough to hug them. "Hello Husband,"

"Hello Wife," Kyle greeted Tess with a kiss before he grinned at Liz. "Hey Liz, you staying for lunch?"

"No, I've got plans." Liz said as glanced at her watch. She was meant to be meeting Max and Serena for lunch at The Crashdown. "And I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now."

"Think about what I said, okay?" Tess ordered. "And remember, it could be a hell of a lot worse."

As Liz walked to her car, she wondered how it could possible be any worse.

* * *

"So what's she like in bed? She must be pretty damn amazing if you married her." 

"I'm not answering that." Max said, flushing with embarrassment. Serena and sex were not two subjects that Max liked to link; she was after all his best friend and there were lines that weren't meant to be crossed. Ever.

"You still pulling that 'sensitive guy' crap." Michael stated more then asked with a roll of his eyes. "I thought so. Some things never change."

"I don't know how Maria puts up with you." Max muttered.

Michael smirked, "People do crazy things for love. I would have thought you would know all about that."

At that moment Liz walked into The Crashdown causing Max's heart to skip a beat. He couldn't help but remember all the crazy and romantic things he had done when he had had her love. He would have done anything to make her happy. He would have done anything for a single smile from her. She had the most beautiful smile.

She was still so beautiful that it made him ache painfully with longing. She waved at him before heading towards Serena, who was sat up at the counter talking to Alex.

For the last three years, he had spent most of his time avoiding the questions that now haunted his thoughts. Who made her smile now? Was there another guy that she loved with all her heart?

"Are you going to ask or what?" Michael asked somewhat abruptly as if he could read Max's turmoil filled thoughts.

"Ask what?" Max asked, unable to voice that questions that filled his heart.

Michael rolled his eyes and asked. "You wanna know the 101 on Liz's love life since you've been away?"

Max shook his head in denial. "I'm married."

Ignoring Max's comment, Michael leaned forward. "In the last three years there have been four guys in Liz's life. Sean Deluca, Mark, Adrian and Luke. You want the lowdown? Maria never stops her yapping so I can give you all the details."

Max didn't say a word but Michael needed little encouragement.

"Her and Sean dated for two months about six months after you left before deciding that they were better off as friends. Mark and Luke were four dates each while Adrian made it to six months."

"Adrian?"

Michael nodded, "He was a jackass. He hated hockey. I mean, what's up with that?"

"Why did they break up?" Max asked. "I guessing it wasn't because of his lack of interest in hockey."

"I don't know but that ended a few months ago and she's been single ever since." Michael shrugged. "But none of that really matters, does it? You're married to the supermodel over there, right?"

"Right." Max agreed. "And I'm happy."

And not for the first time in three years, Max wondered how much of his happiness was a lie.


End file.
